Answered Prayers (1987)
Plot Overview Miles refuses to accept the fact that Fallon's daughter is not his baby, but Jeff reproaches him with the fact that the whole mess was his fault anyway. Sable notifies Jason about the news, she's bitter and blames him that he never wanted Miles to be the father. Fallon and Jeff are happy. Frankie burns Philip's letters in order to finish with her past, but both she and Jason find that it is not too easy to let entirely go of their former partners. Sable is afraid of signing the divorce papers, but Zach cheers her up and suggests to take her away when the wedding takes place in Los Angeles. Back home, Fallon apologizes to Channing for suspecting her, they decide to give their friendship another try, and Channing asks for help concerning Miles. Miles is sad and disillusioned, he's very hard on Channing and accuses her of having wished for the baby being not his. Miles apologizes to Channing for his behavior. Badly hurt by his desperation, she finally decides secretly to have a baby and throws her birth control pills away. Sable encourages Miles to get free from Fallon finally and to concentrate on Channing. Miles, for his part, can't believe that Sable really wants to marry Zach. Sable and Jason are signing the divorce papers and decide to part friends, but Sable tells him again that Frankie won't make him happy. Frankie wants to make up for everything with Sable before the wedding, but her sister makes fairly clear she'll never forgive her for what she has done. Miles and Monica are worried about Sable's plan with Zach. Besides, Monica thinks that something strange must have happened to Conny in Katmandu according to what she wrote in her last letter. Bliss says she won't betray her mother by taking part in Jason’s wedding, he's disappointed. Jeff is happy about the wedding of his parents. For Monica, it is hard, but she assures Jason that she's happy for him at least, but that she is sad because it seems to be too complicated with her and Cash. Miles tells Channing he loves her and thanks for her standing by during the passed months. The wedding company gathers, even Bliss has changed her mind and attends it. In Marrakech, Morocco, Sable is counting the minutes until the wedding in L.A. takes place, Zach is slightly angry about her. Suddenly a shooting star turns up at the sky and both wish for something... The wedding ceremony in L.A. comes to a sudden end when Frankie recognizes Philip Colby, her first husband who had been believed dead, among the guests. She faints.... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Philip Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Robert Sampson ... Henry Marlis * Bud Davis ... Minister * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Brandon Bluhm ... LB Colby * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer uncredited cast member: * Peter Haskell ... Dr. Bill Banks Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On February 19, 1987 ABC aired "Amerika" (mini series - part 5). This was the show's last pre-emption this season. * At the end of the recap, the footage of the scene in which Jeff and Miles learn which one of them is the father of Fallon's baby is a different shot than the one used in the previous episode. Instead of two separate close-ups, the men are shown to react simultaneously in a two-shot. Production details * Shooting Dates: December 29 and 30, 1986 and from January 2, 1987 to January 7, 1987. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Los Angeles Equestrian Center (Burbank); Wayfarer's Chapel (Rancho Palos Verdes). * Deleted scenes: Bliss and Kolya talk about Anna; Sable talk with Monica about Zach's proposal; Kolya convinces Bliss to go at Jason and Francesca's wedding. * Shortened scene: Before she goes talking to Fallon, Channing asks the bartender to find her husband. Quotes * Fallon Colby: [referring to their baby girl] Have you seen her today? Jeff Colby: Oh, I had to see her first, I, I just couldn't resist. Fallon Colby: Ah, I've got some competition, huh? Jeff Colby: Oh, she's way ahead of you, she doesn't snore and she thinks I'm wonderful. Fallon Colby: [unable to keep laughter out of her voice] Oh, ho ho, huh. Keep it up and we'll both leave in a wheelchair. * Channing Colby: You hold on to dreams, I hold on to nightmares. Not too smart, huh? Miles Colby: I think you got more guts than you know. Hell, you married me. * Sable Colby: [after finally signing her divorce papers] I had a plan... You know that pen of mine that always leaks, well I was going to sign with that and hope that a huge... inkblot would invalidate everything. Jason Colby: You all right? [offering her a drink of water] Sable Colby: I'm fine. [takes a sip] Pathetic, my plans...